Taken by Snow and Ice
by Moonlight's Shadow Warrior
Summary: Story for Waveripple of Team Sunrise's writing contest. Oneshot/Songfic. After a fight with Paul, Dawn's driving down the road listening to the radio. A song comes on that brings back painful memories, bringing tears to her eyes. Ikari slight Poke/Contest


1This is a one-shot for Waveripple of Team Sunrise's writing contest. The song is called Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson. Now I present to you Taken by Snow and Ice.

-Moonlight's Shadow Warrior :D

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did Pokemon wouldn't have gotten this bad and Dawn and Paul would have gotten together_.

_Lyrics_

**Flashback**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_**Taken by Snow and Ice**_

Dawn was driving after a long day to her children that were currently staying with her friend, May Hayden. She had another fight with her husband, Paul. Having enough of his bitterness, she stormed out of the house. She turned on the radio, hoping it would bring some comfort, but instead it brought tears to her eyes.

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all our memories, they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

**-Flashback-**

**Dawn and Paul were sitting in a park, holding hands. Having been dating for a while they started talking about their futures. Suddenly Paul got down on one knee, rummaging through his pocket.**

**-End Flashback- **

_Even with our fists held high_

_It never would've worked out right_

_We were never meant for do or die_

**-Flashback-**

**Another fight had broken out between the couple. Dawn then picked up a lamp and through it at his head.**

**-End Flashback-**

_I didn't want us to burn out_

_I didn't come here to hurt you now I can't stop_

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

_I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone_

**-Flashback-**

**Dawn was packing up her things after a bad fight while Paul was trying to consult her not to go.**

"**Dawn, I didn't mean it," he had said.**

"**I bet you also didn't mean I was a whore and my life would have been better if I never met you! Let's face it Paul, you don't want me! We're through!" Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall, but she wouldn't let them.**

"**Goodbye." The tears started falling.**

**-End Flashback-**

_Looking at you makes it harder_

_But I know that you'll find another that doesn't always make you want to cry_

**-Flashback-**

**They were on a date at a restaurant, the waitress flirting with Paul.**

**-End Flashback-**

_Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in_

'_Perfect' couldn't keep this love alive_

_You know that I love you so I love you enough to let you go_

**-Flashback-**

**She walked out the door to her car. Paul watched her enter the car and leave.**

**-End Flashback-**

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

_I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone_

**-Flashback-**

**She looked back at Paul before turning the corner, disappearing into the night.**

**-End Flashback-**

_I'm already gone_

_Already gone_

_You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong_

_I'm already gone_

_Already gone_

_There's no moving on_

_So I'm already gone_

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all our memories, they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

**-Flashback-**

"**Goodbye, forever."**

**-End Flashback-**

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

_I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone._

Tears were in her eyes, and she couldn't see where she was going. Once she wiped them it was already too late. She traveled onto a sheet of ice and lost control. She charged into the other lane, heading straight for a semi-truck.

'I love you, Paul.' were her last thoughts before her life slipped away.

On the night of Christmas Eve, the air thick with snow and the ground covered in ice, Dawn Hikari Shinji, age 26, lost her life, leaving behind her husband, Paul Shinji, age 28, and her two children, Dusk Pearl Shinji and Summer Platina Shinji, both age 4. Her life, taken by snow and ice.

-One Year Later-

Summer's POV

Hi, my name's Summer Platina Shinji and I'm four years old. Today my daddy and brother are visiting mommy's grave. Daddy says she had to leave, but one day we'll see her again. It's Christmas Eve, the same day she left.

We're not the only ones here. There's Uncle Ash and Aunt Misty and their two children, Sammy and Alex, Sammy being the older one, Grandma Johanna, Uncle Reggie, and Uncle Drew and Aunt May plus their three kids, April, June, and Rose, who are triplets.

I didn't tell anyone but I'm pretty sure Dusk, Sammy, Alex, April, June and Rose saw her too. None of the adults seemed to notice, but we did. It was my mommy, standing next to daddy, smiling. She then turned to us and grinned, it was as if she knew we could see her. She disappeared after that, but not before giving me a letter addressed to daddy. I'll give it to him when we get home.

"It's snowing!" someone shouted, and it was, the delicate flakes raining from the heavens. It was then I knew mommy was watching, even though we couldn't see her.

I know it was horrible, but I did my best. Please tell me your thoughts, I'd really appreciate it.

Anyway, goodbye for now.

-Moonlight's Shadow Warrior :D


End file.
